ilovelucyandrickyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kleptomaniac
|season = 1 |number = 27 |overall = 27 |airdate = April 14, 1952 |production = 1-27 / 027 |imdb = tt0609368 |writer = Bob Carroll Jr. Madelyn Davis Jess Oppenheimer |director = Marc Daniels |previous = The Marriage License |next = Cuban Pals |image = Image:The Kleptomaniac.png |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/PancakeFlipping.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/ConeyIslandCuckoo.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/BrassKnuckleEthel.jpg The Kleptomaniac is the 27th episode of the I Love Lucy series, which aired on April 14, 1952, in CBS-TV during the series' first season. Synopsis Ricky finds some extra money and silverware in the apartment and jumps to the conclusion that Lucy is a kleptomaniac. Plot Lucy is secretly running the annual bazaar, having been forbidden by Ricky to ever be in charge of it again. When Ricky finds a huge roll of bazaar money in Lucy's purse, he begins to suspect something. Things only get worse when Lucy is caught stealing Fred's cuckoo clock, and Ricky fears that his wife may be a kleptomaniac. Trivia *When Lucy's flipping pancakes, one gets stuck on the ceiling. It ends up falling into Ethel's hair. *No wonder Ricky hates Lucy being associated with the bazaar. The previous year for a 4th of July festival, he had an accident when he threw a lit match in a fireplace, not knowing that Lucy had stuffed the fireplace full of sky rockets and Roman candles. His eyebrows were burnt off as a result. He had to wear "baby toupees" over his eyebrows until they grew back. *Fred won his cuckoo clock at Coney Island. *When posing as gangsters, Lucy is known as "Lucy the Lip," and Ethel, her sidekick, is nicknamed "Babyface Ethel." *Even though Lucy is pretending to be a kleptomaniac in front of Dr. Robinson, she was able to swipe his watch without his noticing pretty easily. *Lucy actually does steal something in this episode- when she took the cuckoo clock, she stole an apple from the Mertzes' fruit bowl. *Ricky calls pancakes "tortillas" and psychiatrists "fizz-ee-a-key-a-trists." *Dr. Robinson keeps his money at the Chase National Bank. Quotes *Fred: You don't suppose Lucy is a kleptomaniac? Ricky: Oh, no. I just think she steals thin's! *Ricky: You do that cuckoo call a lot, dunt you? *Lucy: Well, it's my best one! *Lucy: Sure, I've been taking things, but Ricky thinks I've been TAKING things! *Fred: Lucy is with Ethel. They're probably out shopping. Ricky: Yeah, or shopLIFTIN'! *Dr. Robinson: (removes jewels from cigarette box) Well, this is the first time I ever smoked one of THESE! *Lucy: Yeah, I got two- a flatfoot and a private eye. I got the eye in the foot and the foot in the eye! *Dr. Robinson: (takes machine gun from Lucy) Let's put little Tommy to bed, shall we? *Lucy: I began pickin' pockets. I picked a peck of pockets! *Lucy: (showing "purse" collection) I grabbed this one quicker than I thought!﻿ Starring *Lucille Ball as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley as Fred Mertz Guest Starring *Joseph Kearns as Dr. Tom Robinson Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes